Heavy rains accompanied by high winds are a common problem in many parts of the country. The wind-driven rain blows in and around window and door frames, especially in cases such as sliding glass doors and windows having metal frames. This is particularly a problem when the frames are not adequately sealed with the adjacent structure. Once the water is inside it usually soaks into carpeting which is secured to the floor in most installations. Because the carpet is securely attached to the floor it is very difficult to dry. The carpet is more easily dried if removed from the floor but this is a costly and time consuming procedure. The water also causes the underlying floor to become wet and can lead to destruction of the floor and the supporting floor joist or other floor structure.
The current invention seeks to solve the above problems associated with windblown water and to also solve similar problems where any liquid leakage threatens to damage or destroy floors or floor covering.